Spongebob Squarepants
Meet Spongebob! He's a happy yellow sponge with many friends and he loves his job at the Krusty Krab as a fry cook. Description SpongeBob SquarePants is a cute sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode 22 and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In addition, SpongeBob never passed Boating School. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. "Karate Island" He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag. "Missing Identity." SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles . SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry; with the exception of the episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward." Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of Bikini Bottom have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the episode "Gone," it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even Patrick goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes (though some, like Squidward, are actually shown kicking the ashes), and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Sometimes, SpongeBob is a nudist. In which he has a tendency to take off his clothes whenever he wants to. He was shown naked in "Ripped Pants," "Nature Pants," "The Paper," "Hooky," "Pranks a Lot," "All That Glitters," "Rise and Shine," "Overbooked," and "Model Sponge." SpongeBob got nude when he wanted to live with the jellyfish in Nature Pants. In addition, in "Model Sponge," SpongeBob got undressed when he is used in a sponge commercial. In Pranks a Lot, SpongeBob and Patrick had to strip in order to use the invisible spray. In Overbooked, during the presentation, he is requested to undress and enter the machine. Antagonistic Side SpongeBob is intelligent and his antagonism does not excuse him at all, including annoyance. In "Nasty Patty," He helped Mr. Krabs create a tainted patty to "kill" the health inspector. They both thought the health inspector was a fake one and even put the nastiest things on the patty. In "Squirrel Jokes," He made fun of Sandy Cheeks by calling her stupid. Even though he promised Sandy that he would say no more squirrel jokes, he broke the promise. He also told Sandy that people would be laughing ”with" her, but they would actually laugh at her. However, this stopped once Sandy started being dumb and injured SpongeBob. In "Pizza Delivery," he and Squidward get lost in the desert while delivering a pizza. They both are on the verge of starvation; however, SpongeBob repeatedly refuses to let Squidward eat the pizza even though they would both die of starvation without it. In "Can You Spare a Dime?," He picked up Mr. Krabs tightly by the neck out of frustration and anger and yelled at him. In "Pranks a Lot," He and Patrick trespassed and scared everyone, and attempted to burn Mr. Krabs' money. In "Party Pooper Pants," Squidward went to his party when his cables were cut, obviously by SpongeBob. In "Employee of the Month," he gets very worried that Squidward would win the Employee of the month award instead of him, hence he tries to sabotage Squidward (ironically making him try harder to get it, as he did not even care about it in the beginning). Finally, they both were exhausted and called a truce. However, once at work they destroyed the Krusty Krab from their "work". It then exploded from making too many Krabby patties thus customers picked them up and ate them free. In "Christmas Who?," he cuts down Squidward's tree (which is actually illegal), and puts up decorations on Squidward's house even though Squidward said not to. In "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost," He sent Squidward up in the sky even though Squidward said no more favors. However, this was because he thought that Squidward was still dead, due to his naive nature. In "Rodeo Daze," He kidnapped people, who would not help him, to help him save Sandy from a rodeo. That is technically illegal because it counts as kidnapping. In "Toy Store of Doom," He annoyed an employee by singing. He also hid in the store past open hours and someone could have thought he might have been robbing the store. In "Just One Bite," He forced Squidward to eat a Krabby Patty by handcuffing himself to Squidward. In "Ripped Pants," He tricked the lifeguard into thinking he was dying, but it was a prank just to say he ripped his pants. In "Sailor Mouth,” He used foul language, along with Patrick Star Mostly sounding like aquatic animal noises) In Pressure, he, along with Patrick, Krabs, and Squidward made fun of Sandy when she could not do things they could because she was a land creature. In "The Thing," He and Patrick antagonized Squidward by asking so many questions. They also broke into the zoo and broke out Squidward. In "Walking Small," He ruthlessly took what he wanted and accidentally drove everyone from the beach, but he was tricked by Plankton the whole time. In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," He ruthlessly scolded Mr. Krabs (though drunk) because Mr. Krabs did not make him the manager of The Krusty Krab 2. In "Best Day Ever," He scolded everybody who made him fail in having the best day ever. In "Driven to Tears," He tore up Patrick's license and threw it out. In "Squidward in Clarinetland," Squidward must go through the torture that SpongeBob created to find his clarinet. In "A Pal for Gary," he scolded Gary for "being mean" to Puffy Fluffy, when it is actually Puffy Fluffy who is being mean to Gary. In "The Other Patty," he created a new restaurant called The Flabby Patty which proves to better than the Krabby Patty. He forces Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together (much to their dismay) to get the recipe. When they finally do, they find out it was not a real recipe. SpongeBob reveals that he was the one who created the Flabby Patty just to get them to work together, which got him, chased by an angry Mr. Krabs and Plankton. In "Stanley S. SquarePants," after taking the blame for most of Stanley's mistakes, he finally exploded at both Mr. Krabs and Stanley when he saw that his spatula was broken by Stanley. Villainous Role In "Nasty Patty," he helps Mr. Krabs "poison" the health inspector and bury him when they thought he was dead. Scapegoat Side In "Karate Choppers," Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to stop karate for good, however, when he tells Sandy she does not believe him, and does karate around him. Krabs then fires SpongeBob even though he was not doing the one doing karate. However, Sandy then explains that she did not listen when he told her. In "The Bully," Flatts the Flounder repeatedly threatens to beat up SpongeBob. However, he finally did only to find out that due to his "Sponginess" he was immune. Flatts tried for days until finally (at Boating School) he collapsed from exhaustion. SpongeBob then gives a speech about it while making a fist gesture. Hence, Mrs. Puff thought he had beaten him up intentionally, thus screaming "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" In "New Student Starfish," Patrick came with SpongeBob to Boating school in which he wrote a letter calling Mrs. Puff a big fat Meany and handed it to SpongeBob. Mrs. Puff then took away one of SpongeBob's good noodle stars even though it was Patrick's fault. However, Mrs. Puff probably did find this out when Patrick said, "See you SpongeBob, see you Big Fat Meany." In "Party Pooper Pants," SpongeBob is locked out of his house while throwing a party hence he tries to break in, but is caught by the police. He then explains that it is his house and that he was locked out while throwing a party. However, he is then arrested for not inviting the two cops even though it is legal not to invite the police to a party. In "Stanley S. SquarePants," SpongeBob's cousin works with him at the Krusty Krab (as Squidward moved away); he broke many things, which SpongeBob claimed were his fault. However, eventually SpongeBob could not take it anymore, and explained it was Stanley's fault. In "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful," a piece of garbage fell off a statue of Squidward (made of garbage) so a cop gave him and Squidward a ticket for it even though it fell off on its own. In Stuck in the Wringer, SpongeBob gets stuck in the wringer, and then Patrick glues him so that he could be stuck forever, he couldn't work, eat ice cream or play the games at the carnival with the wringer on, and after yelling at Patrick for what the forever glue did, he gets scolded by the townspeople for it. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). Soft Pliable Body: Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode, "The Bully." Regeneration: It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. Boneless: SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates), however in some episodes such as "I Had an Accident," bones are shown on his X-rays. He also had bones when he ripped his skin off in "Atlantis SquarePantis," and "The Splinter." Absorbent: Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. Singing and Nose Playing: SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in "Band Geeks." Later he uses his nose flute in "Best Day Ever" to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. Fry Cooking: SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab. Jellyfishing: SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in "Jellyfish Hunter"; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. Tongue Boarding: SpongeBob tongue-boarded in "Pre-Hibernation Week," he can also do it in the Battle for Bikini Bottom video game. Survival Skills: In "To Save a Squirrel," SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. Bubble Blowing: SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. Driving: He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes, which are the appearances of Mrs. Puff. Karate: He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up. Destruction: Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in "Demolition Doofus" as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff. Biography According to his driver's license in the episodes "Sleepy Time" and "No Free Rides," SpongeBob was born on July 14, 1986. SpongeBob SquarePants lives with his pet snail Gary in a large pineapple-shaped house on 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom. His next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles, who lives in an Easter Island head, hates SpongeBob and is constantly annoyed by his antics. SpongeBob is oblivious to this, and believes Squidward to be his friend. Beside Squidward's house is the home of SpongeBob's best friend, Patrick Star, who literally lives under a rock. SpongeBob works at the Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, where he is a fry cook and they are his best friends. SpongeBob and Patrick's favorite superheroes are Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, who they convinced to come out of retirement. Occupation For the majority of the series, SpongeBob takes the job of fry cook in the Krusty Krab. Acting like a workaholic, he treats his job seriously and with dignity. Primarily, he works as the janitor and fry cook, but occasionally takes the role of the cashier and manager. SpongeBob also has been shown to take other jobs such as Mayor of New Kelp City after saving the denizens from The Bubble Poppin' Boys. He created the Pretty Patties and opened his own store, which was highly successful. Later, the painted food poisoned the many consumers that admired the creation. In "Welcome to the Chum Bucket," he was briefly employed at the Chum Bucket, but failed to do any successful work. In "Model Sponge," SpongeBob seemingly hears he was to be let go, but he has mistaken himself as the person to vacate his current life. Throughout his unemployed life during the episode, he tries to apply for many jobs, but he was not qualified for them as he was meant for the fry cook role at the Krusty Krab. He has also worked at Fancy during the worker switch. Relationships With Other Characters Patrick Star: SpongeBob's best friend and neighbor. Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob's second best friend. In "Truth or Square," when SpongeBob was trapped in the air duct, he remembered a marriage between Sandy and himself; however, it was only a stage show and not an actual marriage and in "The Great Escape," book he kisses Sandy on the helmet. Pearl: Mr. Krabs' daughter and a distant friend of SpongeBob. Technically, at some point Pearl is always embarrassed by SpongeBob. Squidward Tentacles: SpongeBob's neighbor and friend (but only to his dismay). Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob's employer/boss and friend. Gary: SpongeBob's pet snail and friend. Favorite Quotes "Today's the big day, Gary!" (First line, ‘‘Help Wanted") "There it is. The finest eating establishment ever established for eating: The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty, with a Help Wanted sign on the window. I've waited years for this moment. I'm gonna go in there, march straight up to the manager, look at him straight in the eye, lay it on the line, and - I can't do this!" (Help Wanted) "Bring it around town. Bring it around town!" (Bubblestand) It's all about finger strength, baby!" (Pressure) "I'm ready!" (Several episodes) "Order up!!!" (Several episodes) "Barnacles!" (Several episodes) "Tartar sauce!" (Several episodes) "Ah, shrimp!" (‘‘Several episodes) "Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" (‘‘Missing Identity) "The most important meal of the day, servin' it up, Gary's way, pop!!" (‘‘Missing Identity) "Kare-a-tay!" (‘‘Karate Choppers) "Fish paste!" (‘‘Rock Bottom) "I'm ugly and I'm proud! (‘‘Something Smells) "Sandy, you may not have noticed, but I is 100% mam-male (‘‘Prehibernation Week) "Life is as extreme as you wanna make it." (‘‘Pre-Hibernation Week) "The Krabby Patty Secret Formula is the sole property of The Krusty Krab and is only to be discussed in part or in whole with its creator, Mr. Krabs. Duplication of this Formula is punishable by law. Restrictions apply. Results may vary." (‘‘Imitation Krabs) "If we're discussing the Secret Formula on the third Wednesday in January and it's not raining outside, after we gargle vanilla pudding, what do we do?" (‘‘Imitation Krabs) "What could be better than serving up smiles?" (‘‘Can You Spare a Dime?) "K-R-A-B-B-Y-P-A-T-T-Y says I!" (‘‘Fear of a Krabby Patty) "I gotta pinch myself because I must be dreaming. OOOOWW!!" (‘‘Fear of a Krabby Patty) "I'M READY TO PARTY!! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!?" (‘‘Mid-Life Crustacean) "Cleanliness is next to managerliness." (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) "You don't need a license to drive a sandwich." (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) "I'm ready, promotion!" (‘‘The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) "I'm ready, depression." (‘‘The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) "Another Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, sir." (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) "Step aside and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of our mustaches!" (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) "Doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over a crown?" ("The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) "I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!" (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) "I'm a Goofy Goober, ROCK!!!" (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) "GARY!! YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH YOUR DESSERT AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!!!" (Dying For Pie) "Well, it's no secret that the best thing about a secret is secretly telling someone your secret, thereby secretly adding another secret to their secret collection of secrets. Secretly." (‘‘The Secret Box). "I'm wearing three pairs of underwear right now!" (‘‘The Secret Box) "I have to skip town, start a new life, live under an assumed name! BobPants SpongeSquare! Yeah, that's good. Grow a beard and shave it off, and live happily ever after!" (‘‘The Bully) "Hey, you know, life's like a bucket of wood shavings, except for when the shavings are in a pail, then it's like a pail of wood shavings!" (‘‘The Bully) "Good afternoon, sir. Could we interest you in some chocolate?" (‘‘Chocolate With Nuts) "So, how long have you two ladies known each other?" (‘‘Chocolate With Nuts) "Let's change our names to 'Why' and 'Bother'." (‘‘Chocolate with Nuts) "No, let's save that for when we're selling real-estate" (‘‘Chocolate With Nuts) "I like Squidward…" (‘‘20,000 Patties Under the Sea) "Wanna see me run to that mountain and back?…Wanna see me do it again?" (‘‘Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V) "We've been smackledorfed!" (‘‘The Nasty Patty) "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!" (‘‘The Camping Episode) "The world is your litter box!!!" (‘‘Dumped) "And you don't even need to use a bowlwlwlwlwlwl!!!" (‘‘Dumped) "Can I make a Krabby Patty now?" (‘‘Krusty Krab Training Video) "Remember that time that me and Sandy got married?" (‘‘Truth or Square) "Squidward, that wasn't the peace treaty, that was just a copy of the peace treaty." (‘‘Snowball Effect) "It matters not whether one is dirty or clean... for can cleanliness exist without filthiness? And would filthiness exist without cleanliness? (‘‘The Battle of Bikini Bottom) "If I have to memorize a single order I think I'm gonna explode!" (‘‘Squilliam Returns) "Airline food. My gosh, what is up with that stuff? Thank you, good night!" (‘‘Walking Small) "Wee-Snaw!" (‘‘My Pretty Seahorse) "Krabby the Clown is in the building!" (‘‘Krabby Land) "How could you, Mr. Krabs? You promised these children Krabby the Clown. But all I saw out there was *sniff* Cheapy the Cheapskate!" (‘‘Krabby Land) "I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages!" (‘‘Gary Takes a Bath) "It's the Best Day Ever!" (‘‘Best Day Ever) "Who put you on the planet? UGH!" (‘‘I ♥ Dancing) BAD BOY GARY BAD, BAD!!! (‘‘A Pal for Gary) Trivia On some occasions, SpongeBob wears glasses, like for Jellyfishing (for protection) or for reading. These are similar to those worn by his portrayer, Tom Kenny. In seasons one and two, his eyes are larger compared to other seasons. In "Help Wanted," it is revealed that his first words were, "May I take your order?” However, this is wrong, as in "Truth or Square" his first known words are "Krabby Patty." However, in "Truth or Square," he was still inside his mother's womb, so when he said, "May I take your order?” it may have been after he was born. SpongeBob has displayed some forms of telepathy. This is usually displayed in form of jokes about how annoying he can be. "Sleepy Time" - SpongeBob affects his friends' dreams. "Dying for Pie" - SpongeBob says hi to Mr. Krabs in Squidward's thoughts. "The Great Snail Race" - SpongeBob asks Gary "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Gary thinks about TV, and SpongeBob replies negatively. "Big Pink Loser" - SpongeBob thinks, "At least I'm safe inside my mind." Patrick thinks the same, as a result SpongeBob screams. "Gary Takes a Bath" - SpongeBob assaults Gary's mind with a creepy image. "The Hot Shot" - SpongeBob appears to have read Mrs. Puff's mind asking her what "incorrigible" means and Mrs. Puff said, "incorrigible" in her mind. During the talk screens of the DS version of Creature from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob has green eyes instead of blue. SpongeBob is shown to be weak, but in episodes like "Can You Spare a Dime?" he showed super strength. SpongeBob has on various occasions, insulted any or everyone who insults him or rather enrages him, including his friends. On the cover of the SpongeBob's Box of Books box, SpongeBob's throat is dark purple. In the books, it is maroon. SpongeBob's voice changes by the fourth season; it is lighter and sounds a lot more childish. In addition, his personality changes somewhat to be more childish, this affected the episodes plots from the fourth season up until about season 8. It is unknown why this was done. Most likely to attract even younger viewers, this possibly lessened adult viewers though. SpongeBob has appeared on a few pictures on iCarly.com. SpongeBob wears green pajamas instead of his usual underwear whenever he has a visitor or is at a sleepover (usually with Patrick or Squidward), possibly to make the episode more appropriate. SpongeBob is a shape shifter in some episodes shown. SpongeBob is a mascot of Nickelodeon and Nickelodeon Movies. SpongeBob's regular outfit has two shirt pockets, two back pockets, two front pockets, a pocket in his tie, and another pocket. SpongeBob appeared in every episode of the series, even as a cameo. He is the only character to hold this distinction. Most of the time, his pants refer to his entire outfit, including the shirt and tie. In one episode, SpongeBob was given a ten-dollar paycheck on Monday. It was a raise from starting out being paid as nothing then receiving underwear. In "I Was a Teenage Gary," he is left-handed, but in later episodes, he is ambidextrous. This could be he was born a dominant lefty, but an accident with his left arm might have happened sometime after "I Was a Teenage Gary," which made him learn with his right or he just learned to write with both hands. SpongeBob is said to be right handed, but in "Neptune's Spatula" he approved that he had two left hands. SpongeBob is considered the most popular character on Nickelodeon. Beginning in "My Pretty Seahorse" and heavily used in post-season 5 episodes, SpongeBob's nose usually droops down when he is sad, much like Squidward's nose is normally. SpongeBob's voice actor also voices the Ice King in "Adventure Time with Finn & Jake," another show that debuted on Cartoon Network. SpongeBob's head has gotten bigger in each season. So has his pupil and cornea (the blue part of his eye). SpongeBob's name was originally supposed to be SpongeBoy, but this name was already in use by a mop product. Mr. Krabs references this by saying, "SpongeBoy, me Bob!" in the episode "Squeaky Boots". Even though Mr. Krabs is the creator of the Krabby Patty, in "Are You Happy Now?" the narrator said that SpongeBob was the creator. When he goes to the beach, he often wears swimming wear; in earlier episodes, they are blue, but they change to red in later episodes. This is first seen as a cameo in "Clams," but is very noticeable in newer seasons. It was revealed in "Love That Squid" that SpongeBob is allergic to tulips. It's revealed in "You Don't Know Sponge" that SpongeBob's favorite ice cream is plain vanilla, has an outie bellybutton, and his favorite color is beige. SpongeBob's middle name might be Reginald because in SpongeBob's Truth or Square, he said it was Reginald although it could have been fake like the voice he was using. SpongeBob has about 40 holes. 12 front holes 9 back holes 5 holes on his left 5 holes on his right 5 holes on top 4 holes on bottom Category:List Of Characters Category:Off Topic Characters Category:Characters